Mixed Emotions
by college girl
Summary: This is a G/H story from Ron's Pov. It also contains R/H.
1. Default Chapter Title

A/nOkay, I put part of this out before as an introduction.I added some more to the end of it, and fixed a few mistakes and called it part one.If you like it, please review.

# Mixed Emotions Part 1

** **

I am riding in the van, getting ready to embark on a new year at Hogwarts.This will be my sixth; it seems like not long ago it was my first.So much has happened since then though.So much has happened in the last year; things that I would have been crazy to predict before last year.If someone where to walk up to me on the street, and tell me all that was going to happen, I would've defined them as mentally ill, even though now that I think about it; the things that happened last year were a long time in the running

I glance over at my little sister, sitting in his lap.I was very protective of my sister at first, but I came around.I just had to realize she isn't a little girl anymore…and I guess if she had to find a boyfriend, she couldn't find any better than him.Seeing them sit there like that reminds me of _her_.I haven't seen _her_ in about a week, when we went to Diagon Ally.My thoughts suddenly lingered to her, and I can't wait to see her!I can't believe she was right before my eyes all that time, and I never noticed her.

I remember last year.What a crazy year of mixed emotions that was!Would you like to hear my story about my fifth year?It's packed full of romance, and even some comedy.I know, I like action better too, but come on, give my story a shot.You may like it.

Despite the fact that You-Know-Who was alive, life was pretty much great, or so I thought… I had just learned that my long time crush, Fleur Delacour was returning to Hogwarts for student teaching.I was actually excited to go back to Hogwarts!Hey, if you have seen Fleur Delacour you would know where I was coming from, she's like an angel without wings…or so I thought.Oh, if only I wasn't so naïve, I would've realized nothing could stay so simple.

It all started when my best friend started falling in love with my sister…

Wait back that up a bit.I know what you're thinking, 'Harry and Ginny?You have got to be out of your rocker.'But it's true; I didn't even believe it at first.Maybe you would rather I back it up to where Ginny started to hang out with us more often?

It was the first night back at Hogwarts.We were sitting in the common room, when Ginny confessed to us how scared she is now that You-Know-Who is back.If only she knew that wouldn't be the worse of our troubles.Anyway, being the supportive brother I can be…Hey, I can be supportive sometimes!I reassured her that Harry, Hermione and I would watch over her so she'd feel safe.That was the initial reason we started hanging around her.

During the first couple weeks, everything was normal.I was working up the courage to say that two-letter word to Fleur…you know…hi, and I was actually enjoying getting to know my little sister a little better.Hermione seemed to take to Ginny rather fast, and Ginny would stay up for hours talking to Harry in the common room about God-knows-what!Then one night, I went down to dinner with Hermione, while Harry was at quidditch, and Ginny was in the library.She told me something that forever changed my world.

She said she was in love with Harry Potter.

It started out innocently as we sat in our usual spots at the dinner table.I was talking to Hermione about some new movement spew was going to make, and she was lecturing, "It's S.P.E.W. Ron, not spew."Well, as she droned on my eyes kind of"accidently" lingered on Fluer on the other side of the room.Hermione must have noticed this, because before long, her hand was waving out in front of my face.

"Ron, will you put your eyes in for a second.Honestly, some things are more important."

"Yea, too bad spew isn't one of them," I countered.I immediately knew that was a mistake.

"Well I'm sorry you feel Miss Priss over there is more important to you than your friends," she spouted in anger.

"You don't understand anyway Hermione."

"What?What exactly don't I understand," this time she seemed to have lost her anger, and she was pleading with her eyes.

I didn't know how to explain.This was Hermione, my best friend since our first year.I'm not good at expressing my feelings, or any mushy goo like that, but the look she gave me somehow got me to spill.

"Well, er, you don't understand what it's like for me.I…I know Fleur will never like me, and it's hard."

"Are you blind Ron," she sputtered. "Of course I know what it's like."

"You do," I felt revealed to say the least.At least I wasn't the only one with all these awkward feelings.

"I er, don't know how to tell you, but I've had feelings for Harry for quite some time, and he doesn't seemed to return them."

"What?"That was probably the last thing I expected to come out of her mouth.

"I er, I…think I'm in love with him."

She looked up at me expecting compassion, or understanding, but that defiantly wasn't what she got.'How could she,' I thought.My two best friends just couldn't fall in love; it'd ruin everything.I looked down at her, and said, "Why do you have to ruin everything.You just want to get together with Harry so you can leave me out.Well, you know what Hermione Granger, you don't have to go through such drastic changes to get rid of me, I never what to see your face again!"

I felt a hard sting at my cheek as she slapped it, and she ran off crying.A group of students passing by and witnessed the scene were staring directly at me."What, don't you have anything better to do than stare," I shouted at them.

I needed time to think, and sort my feelings out.'Why was I mad at her?Am I just being plain selfish?I mean, I just didn't want to be the one on the outside again.'I realized I had just let one of my best friends down at a time she needed me the most.'Some friend I am,' I thought.I started towards Gryffindor, getting ready to swallow my pride, and do the unthinkable-apologize to her.

I got ready to go up into the girls dorm when I got into the common room, when suddenly someone grabbed me by the arm.

"Ron, I need to talk to you," I turned to find Harry, looking nervous."I er, don't know how to say this, but I think I should tell you.It may concern you."

"Listen Harry, could you hurry up?Hermione is upset with me."

"I am so confused.I don't know how it started happening."

"What started happening," Harry was confusing me along with himself.

"I…I mean, I don't even know how to tell her.I er, er…"

"Harry, just spit it out.You're starting to scare me!"

"I am starting to get feelings for, er…"'Oh no,' I thought.'he has feelings for Hermione, now I'll really be on the outside.This has to be the worse thing that could ever happen to me.'Boy was I ever wrong, nothing could ever prepare me for what he said.

"I am getting feelings for…"

Disclaimer:I don't own it!

A/nNow that I have to series started, and no free time, I have no idea when my next part will be up.Please just bare with me until I get out of this semester!Please review, I only got seven reviews on A Glimmer Within a Trial, and I'm very sad L!!


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/n:Yay, the next part is up (well, I hope at least _someone _out there is excited!I'm sorry if this is out of character, I'm trying to make it as much in character as I can.It's kinda difficult in a romance beings as Rowling's books defiantly don't center around romance.

Mixed Emotions Part 2

Well, I guess I left you off at a rather awkward point in my story.Cruel aren't I?I guess I just wanted to make sure I had everyone's attention.Now where was I?

Harry was telling me he was getting feelings for someone. I, thinking it was Hermione, was about to get one of the biggest shocks of my life.He kept stuttering, which was starting to make me mad.

"Harry, will you just say whatever it is you are trying to say?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but I'm er, starttofeelforyoursis, er, Ginny."

"What?Harry, you have to talk in complete sentences.You wouldn't believe what I thought you just said," I chided.

"More likely, you wouldn't believe what I said," Harry told me.

"I think I would believe whatever you were trying to say…before I would believe what I heard," I said, realizing that I was making as little sense as Harry.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I thought you just told me you were starting to get feelings for my sister," I said as I started to burst out laughing.Harry face stayed serious.

"That's what I said."This made me laugh even harder.'Boy,' I thought.'Harry sure can keep a straight face…unless he really isn't joking…nah, he doesn't have any feelings for Ginny…except friendship.'

"Ron, I'm not joking about this.I can't figure it out either, I mean…why Ginny, and why now?She probably is over me by now, and then I start to get feelings for her.I shouldn't have started talking to her every night, I really got to know her…and I like her,"Harry said this in a mass of confused jumble.

"She's my sister Harry…that's just, just…not right!First Hermione, then you.What is going on with every one?Am I the only sane one left?"

"First of all, it's not like I was planning to get feelings for Ginny…it just happened.Second of all, what do you mean by first Hermione, then you?"

"Hermione likes you."

"Oh no, this can't be good."

"Really," I said sarcastically."I can't take any more of this.I'm going to bed."

I didn't get much sleep that night.I really needed time to sort out my thoughts.I couldn't figure out what was going on with everyone lately.First Hermione confesses she likes Harry, then Harry says he's getting feelings for Ginny, and all in the same day!I didn't think I could take much more of this.What, was everyone's hormones gone into overdrive?And why does everyone have to tell me about their love problems anyway?

I didn't like the fact that the person Harry was getting feelings for was my sister, either.Why couldn't he like Cho, or Lavender, or Parvati, or someone?Why Ginny?She is just a little girl, well, to me anyway.She didn't need boys after her, not now, or ever.

The next day, things were tense.Hermione wouldn't even talk to me, and she would only give Harry nervous glances.That didn't seem to bother Harry, because he didn't know what to say to her anyway.I refused to speak to Harry, and I made that clear that morning when I told him I didn't want him messing with my sister.Ginny sat down at the table, and she started talking to Harry, until I glared over at them.Harry suddenly got up and left.

This behavior went on for a couple weeks.We always sat by each other in classes and everything, but none of us really spoke unless we had to.I didn't see much of Ginny during that time either, and I thought maybe Harry would forget about her and we could go back to becoming friends…but then do you ever notice as soon as you think things are getting better they actually start getting a lot worse?

A few weeks later, I was seriously thinking of calling a truce between Hermione, Harry, and me.I was getting bored talking to no one but Dean, Seamus, and Neville.Their lives defiantly aren't as interesting as Harry's, or even Hermione's for that matter.I spotted Hermione in the hallway, and decided to say something to her.

"How did you do in that potions test Hermione," I asked casually.

"I got an A," she said, looking surprised, but relieved.

"How could have you possibly have gotten an A?"

"It's called studying, you should try it sometime."We continued down the hall, and she stopped me before we got into the common room."Ron, will you help me?"

"Help you what?"

"Get Harry to notice me…as a girl?"

"Forget it Hermione, I don't know why I even tried being nice to you in the first place," I streamed into the common room, and ran upstairs, slamming the door as I got to my room.I didn't know why she always had to bring up the subject on Harry.She actually thought I was going to help her?

The next day, Hermione spent as much time avoiding me as possible.I didn't really care anymore, I decided instead to find out if Harry was over my sister yet. I followed him into the common room after dinner, when no one else was in there…at least I thought no one else was in there. I saw Ginny standing at the fireplace, and I quickly ducked behind a chair. I was pretty sure neither one of them saw me, and I must have been right because they didn't acknowledge my presence.

Harry was looking rather nervous."Ginny," he said."I er, have to talk to you."

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Well, I want to thank you for being my friend.You know, since Ron and Hermione aren't exactly speaking to me."

Ginny realized it was hard for Harry to display his emotions like that."I like being your friend Harry."

"I er, I was wondering if…if you would er…like to be more than friends.We could er…go to Hogsmeade together next week."

I saw Ginny's eyes light up as she squealed with delight."I'd love to."

I quietly snuck out of the room, and through the portrait.I didn't know where I was going, but I had to go someplace.I found a classroom that I thought was empty, and went in to sit down at sort out my thoughts, which was something I was doing a lot of.As I walked in, I saw Hermione sitting in a corner desk; I sat in the desk next to her.Neither one of us spoke; we both were lost in thoughts.

I couldn't believe by getting mad at Harry, I was only making him become closer to my sister.For the last couple weeks, he went to her instead of me or Hermione when he had problems.I was such a prat, of course he'd talk to Ginny, he didn't have anyone else to talk to.This was all my fault, I should've just told Harry why him going out with my sister bothered me.

I don't know why it bothered me so much; I guess I just didn't want Ginny to get hurt.I come up with a ravish thought, 'maybe I can find a way to split them up now.If they broke up now, Ginny may feel hurt for a little while, but I'd help her out in the long run.'All I had to do was find a way to split them up, and what better way to do that, than to make one of them fall for someone else…and, Hermione was right beside me.'Then again,' I thought.'Hermione could get hurt.I can't let her get hurt either, she's my friend…but, Ginny's my sister.Ginny isn't as strong as Hermione, emotionally anyways…I could tell Hermione the whole story between Ginny and Harry, and how I feel about it.That way, she would know what she's up against.'Finally, I made my decision.

"Hermione," I said, pulling her out of her trance."I, er, want to help you…but first, there's something you should know."

A/nWell, if you want to hear more, review.I can't promise I'll get the next part out very soon, beings as I'm also working on my glimmer story.Don't worry; you don't really think I'd let Ron break up our happy couple, do you?

Disclaimer:I don't own anything!!


	3. Default Chapter Title

A/nThank you sooo much to all of my reviewers!!I've said it before, and I'll say it again, you guys are Great!!Well, here it is, only a day later than promised.

Warning:extremely weird!!

** **

** **

# Mixed Emotions Part 3

** **

****All right, back to my story.Hermione loves Harry; Harry however likes Ginny.I am caught in the middle, and sick of all this stupid love stuff.I am about to help Hermione break up Harry and Ginny.

"Wow, you mean it Ron," she asked, her eyes beginning to shine.

"Calm down Hermione, there is something you have to know first," I said."Harry likes someone else, and she likes him."

Her smile quickly turned into a frown as she took in the information."It's Ginny, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, two things.One, I saw the way Harry suddenly started to brighten up to her.I had a feeling this would happen.Two, I don't know why else you'd help me."

"You're right, I don't like the idea of Harry and…and my little sister.It's just gross!"

"But Ron, we can't just go and break them up, they could really care for one another."

I was beginning to wonder why I even agreed to help her."I thought you said you were in love with Harry."

"I am, but I can't do that to Ginny or Harry.If they're happy, we should just leave them be Ron.I don't want to hurt them.I'll get over Harry, it'll just take time."

"Please Hermione, I don't want Ginny to get hurt either.That's why I think it'd be better to break them up now, maybe then, she wouldn't get hurt as bad."

"I don't know…why are you so dead set against Harry being with Ginny?"

This was the very same question that has been in my mind again and again in the last few days.I truly did not know how to answer it.I guess it just didn't feel right, my little sister having a boyfriend.I don't know how, but Hermione seemed to pick up on this.

"Oh, I see.You're jealous," she taunted.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Ginny is your little sister, and you've never been in a relationship before, and now she has."

How did she hit on the point so well?I didn't care how much she knew, I was not going to admit it.I couldn't just let my feelings pour out like that, especially not to her.

"All right Hermione," I said."I said I'd help you, now will you help me, because I'm going to break them up with or without your help."

"I don't know Ron.I'm going to have to think for quite some time on this…"

"Why do you always have to think through everything?Why don't you ever just do something in the spur of the moment?"

"I guess I'm just a rational person.I don't think I know how to do anything spur-of-the-moment."

"Well why don't you try," I teased."Come on, I'm a great tutor.Just close you're eyes, and say the first thing that comes to your mind."

She closed her eyes for a second.As I watched her face, I could tell it suddenly came to a revelation."All right, I'll help you Ron," she sputtered.Her eyes popped open, in shock of what she just said.

"Great," I exclaimed."Good spur-of-the-moment action, I knew you could do it."

"Oh, shut up Ron," she giggled."I can't believe I just did that, I even agreed with you.Now, we have to come up with a plan so I can get Harry.Thanks for helping me, I'll return the favor when you like some lucky girl."She spat all of that out in about three seconds.I swore she just broke the world record of 'spitting the most words out in the least amount of time'.

"Hermione, if I ever get hung up on some girl like this, promise me you'll avada kedavara me?"

"All right, I promise. That way I'll be doing both of us a favor," she teased.

"Wow, Hermione, you made a joke," I mocked as we headed back into the Gryffindor common room.

The next day, things were back to normal…well, as normal as they could be.I think Harry was a little surprised when Hermione and I met him and Ginny up at the breakfast table, talking to one another.And it probably surprised him even more so when we begun to talk to him.None of us mentioned what had happened during the two weeks we didn't talk to each other.As far as Harry was concerned, he didn't even know me and Hermione knew about Him and Ginny.(A/n: boy that was a mouthful) We weren't telling him we knew either…first, we wanted to work out a little plan.

The first Hogsmeade weekend was right after Halloween.Harry still hadn't told us about him and Ginny, but we had a feeling he was going to.Harry said he needed to go to Hogsmeade by himself.Of course, Hermione and I knew that was just an excuse so he could go with Ginny.Then, he told us to meet him at the Three Broomsticks because he had a little surprise for us.Well, we knew what the surprise was, and we were going to be ready for it.

As we arrived in Hogsmeade, the crisp air gave signs of early fall. Hermione and I decided to go to the Three Broomsticks a couple hours early so we could make plans. We were going to destroy Ginny and Harry's date, if it was the last thing we did. We walked in silence, observing the scenery along the way. It was a bit cold for this early in November, and I could see my breath as I exhaled. 

We walked onto the small building, and took a seat in the corner booth. Madame Rosemerta took our orders for butterbeer, and once she returned I decided it was time for us to scheme.

"We've gotta make their date a living…"

"Don't say it Ron," Hermione scolded. "I'm not sure about this."

"Not again. Didn't we go through this already?Go with your instinct."

"Well, my instinct tells me to let Harry and Ginny be."

"Gee, you're quite the optimist aren't you?How are you going to get anything you want if you just sit around waiting?"

"Actually, Harry and Ginny are kind of cute together…"

"Don't even think it!Come on Hermione, you looovvveee Harry."

"But, I don't know.I'm so confused."

"What is that suppose to mean?This is no time to become confused."

"It's just, I see Harry and Ginny sneak these glances to each other when they think they're not looking and…"

"PLEASE," I shouted to shut her up.She stopped, and looked my way."Sorry, but please do not finish that sentence."She gave me that look…the one she gives me to tell me I have a lot of explaining to do."Look," I said, trying to calm down."If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me and Ginny.If you saw the looks she gave Harry now, think of how she'll feel if he breaks up with her in the future."

"But what if they don't break up Ron."

"Please, do it for me," I pleaded one last time.

"Fine, I'll try…but, I don't feel right doing this."

"Er, hi guys.We see you two came early as well.I didn't expect you for another hour."I looked up to find Harry standing there, with Ginny behind him.'Great,' I thought, 'I wasted all my time convincing Hermione, that we didn't have any time to plan how to ruin their date.'

"Er, I came here to tell you guys something.First, promise not to get mad Ron," Harry said, sitting down across from me.I just nodded my head in agreement.

"Well, er, me and Ginny are here as sort of a date."

A/n:Haha, now the real fun begins!!Please review if you want to see the next part soon.For the next three weeks I'm going to be extremely busy, but I'll write when I get the chance.Sorry if I spelled Madame Rosemerta wrong, I'm an awful speller.Thank God for spell check!!

Anyone else think this story is extremely weird.I mean, I do, and I'm the author…SCARY!!It's a lot of fun to write though.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything or anybody.


	4. Default Chapter Title

A/nI think this story keeps getting stranger and stranger, and I don't really have a plot, but oh well!!Thanks for all the reviews thus far, some of you are beginning to catch on to what I'm doing.Anyway, here goes:

# Mixed Emotions Part 4

'Okay, calm down,' I had to tell myself.I knew what Harry was going to say, but nonetheless, it still had that same fierce hard impact.I had to clench my fists, and slowly breathe out the anger.I didn't know what to say.I knew I had to say something though, because everyone was staring at me.I opened up my mouth, and said the first words that my brain could process.

"All right."That was it.That was all I could say.Harry and Ginny sat down across from us, looking relieved.

"You took this much better than I thought," Ginny said, as she sat down.

"Well, not much I can do about it, is there?" 'Yeah right, there is a lot I can do about it,' I thought.

"Glad you chose the mature approach."Once again, I had to stop myself from lashing out in anger.I couldn't believe my little sister was calling me immature.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get some butterbeers," I said in the calmest voice possible.

As I started up to get us some butterbeers, I noticed Harry and Ginny slide a little closer to each other.I wasn't going to walk away and leave them alone, because I knew Hermione wasn't going to do anything about it.I sat back down, and came up with an excuse.

"On second thought," I said."Why don't we go for a walk to Honeydukes instead.

"Well, I was meaning to pick up some chocolate frogs," Harry admitted."What do you say Ginny?"

"Sounds great to me Harry," she replied.For a moment they seemed oblivious to Hermione and I.I cleared my throat loudly, and they looked away from each other, turning red.

We got up, and started our way out of the Three Broomsticks silently.Harry and Ginny walked side-by-side much to my dismay.I tried to motion to Hermione to cut in between them, but she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, so I did it myself.

"So Harry," I said as I cut in between them."Are you ready for your first quidditch game next weekend?"

"Yeah, I think we are going to be really great this year."

"You're going against Ravenclaw.That's where that girl you had a crush on last year was from, correct," I said, cracking an evil smile.

"Cho?Yeah, she's their seeker," he said without even flinching.I was hoping for either a much stronger reaction from Harry.Or, if not that, I figured at least it would be a threat to Hermione to start helping.Instead, we just kept walking in silence, until we got to Honeydukes.Harry and Ginny walked on in, and Hermione began to follow them.I pulled her by the arm, and dragged her back outside.

"Guys, I have to talk to Hermione.We'll be right back," I called to Harry and Ginny.They gave us a suspicious look, but Harry waved me on out.I figured I could leave them alone in Honeydukes; Harry wasn't going to try anything on her there while all those people were around.

"Hermione," I said once I got her away from the crowds of students."You're not keeping up to your part of the bargain.How many times do I have to tell you to go with your instinct?"

"I don't know what I'm suppose to do Ron," she snapped."They walked in before we could make a plan, remember?"

"Flirt with him, bat your eyelashes, do something!It's not that hard Hermione."

"Since when do I flirt?"

"You don't, that's the problem."

"Oh come off it Ron.Do I seem like the type to flirt to you?"

"No, but you never know.Harry may go for it."

Hermione exaggeratedly twirled her hair around her fingers and said in a enthusiastic voice, "Oh, Harry.You are so smart, and sweet, and handsome, and brave, and…I could just go on and on.You are wonderful in every way."Then she finished off with a high-pitched giggle, "You are so funny Harry."

At first, I thought she was seriously trying to be flirty.That is, until she busted out laughing.I was getting slightly ticked off at this.I was trying to help her, and for maybe one time in her life, she couldn't be serious.

"Hermione, what is wrong with you?"

"Sorry Ron," she said through her giggles."I just can't imagine myself being flirty."

I did see her point.I didn't know why I was being so persistent; Hermione wasn't really a flirty person.I lightened up a little, and started to see the humor in what she just said.Before I knew it, we were both engrossed in a huge laughing fest.

"Actually, now that I think about it, you should go into muggle acting Hermione.I can see it now…the famous Hermione Granger, known for her high quality flirting act."

"I never thought about show business, but now that you mentioned it, it might be my calling," Hermione giggled. "Come on Ron, Harry and Ginny are probably wondering what happened to us.

As I started walking, I didn't notice the twig out in front of me.My back foot caught on it, and that sent me flying.Before I was aware of what was happening, my face was plastered against the sidewalk.I stood up quickly, and using a store window as a mirror, checked for any damages.

"Are you all right," Hermione asked, her face turning serious again.

"Yes, just a few scratches."

Suddenly, out of nowhere we both started laughing.Slightly at first, but eventually we were in another all out bit of laughter.Hermione was laughing harder than I think I've ever seen her laugh before.So hard, in fact, that as she was trying to calm down, she accidentally snorted really loud.Of course, this only caused us to start laughing again.Pretty soon she was on the ground laughing.

Eventually we calmed down, and after the laughing stopped, neither one of us could think of what to say.

"I guess we needed that," she finally chirped in.

"Yeah, I guess things were getting sort of tense lately.We needed a good laugh."

"And you're just the person to give us that," she teased."Thanks Ron, I can always count on you to make me laugh."

I never knew she thought of me like that.I knew I could be funny, but she always seemed annoyed by my sarcastic sense of humor.I never knew she looked up to me because of it though.At that moment, I realized maybe my humor could be a good thing, and lately, I'd kind of lost it…I was too busy worrying about Harry and Ginny.I decided I needed to get it back, starting right then and there.That could be the key in breaking those two up.

I gave Hermione a determined look, and I think she read my thoughts because she nodded her head in agreement.She reached out her hand, signaling for me to help her up.As I reached out to her, starting to pull her up, she had another laughing fit causing me to topple down practically on top of her.

Of course, this was the time Harry and Ginny decided to come out and find us.

"What is taking you two so long…Never mind, I don't think I want to know," Harry said, laughing at our predicament.

"Aw, isn't that cute," Ginny said, taking a hold of Harry's hand.

"Hermione just caused me to fall for the second time today, and you think it's cute," I asked.

"Sure, is that what really happened," Harry chided.

He had this strange smirk on his face as if he thought something was going on between us.I knew I was going to have to do a lot of explaining in order to get him to believe me.

A/nOkay, maybe it was a bit out of character, but I needed to put some humor into it.This actually sounds like me and my friends fooling around (I can get very giggly)!!(All right, that had absolutely nothing to do with the story).

It will probably be at least a week before I get anything else out because we only have two more weeks of school left, and that means finals (ahhhhh)!!

Disclaimer:I don't own them.


	5. Default Chapter Title

A/nThank you so much to all that have reviewed so far.I regret to tell you, I will not be able to put anymore out on this story, or on my Glimmer story until after the fourteenth due to the fact that next week is finals week.After that, I should have plenty of time to get my stories up.

It continues to be strange!And they actually come up with a plan, it just sort of backfires.Not much G/H in this one, but they are still going strong!!

# Mixed Emotions Part 5

Needless to say, we didn't get anything accomplished on that trip to Hogsmeade.Harry was too busy teasing me and Hermione about the position he found us in earlier, and Ginny and Hermione were lagging behind us, talking quietly about God knows what.I was beginning to think Hermione wasn't a very good partner in crime, but I shoulda figured…her being Hermione and all.

For the next month and a half, Harry was so busy with quidditch and studying for OWLs, that he didn't have enough time to think about Ginny…defiantly fine by me.Hermione and Ginny seemed to becoming pretty good friends, which meant I could never get Hermione alone to make up a plan.I knew with holidays coming up we were going to have to think of something fast because Hogwarts was having another ball, and I wanted to be sure Ginny wasn't his date.Instead of having the Yule Ball, which was only held during the Triwizard Tournament, there was going to be the Glitter Ball, that signifies the coming of the New Year.It was to be held December 30th, and it ended when the clock struck one.(It couldn't end when it struck midnight, because then they wouldn't have time to celebrate the New Year).

After slipping notes to Hermione again and again in Charms, she finally agreed to meet with me to come up with a real plan to break up Harry and Ginny.However, she notified me that it had to be on 'her' terms.That of course meant we would be meeting in the library.

"Hi Ron," Hermione called out to me as I went to the library to find her.She already had books strung out all over the table.

"Hi.So…find anything yet."

"Yes I did…but I don't know if we should try it because we could get into awfully big trouble."

"Great, what is it then," I said, ignoring her last comment.

"Well, there's this potion…but it's illegal," she stammered.

"What kind of potion?"I continued to ignore her warning of getting into trouble.

"It's a love potion, that's why we could get into trouble."

"A love potion?I don't want them to fall in love, I want them to fall out of love."

"So you really think they love each other," she said, totally changing the subject.

"Not love, but like, or whatever they're in," I shuddered.

"This potion isn't exactly one that makes two people fall in love."

"Then what does it do exactly?"

"Well, actually it just tells you weather a wizard is in love with a witch."

"What?"I didn't understand what she was getting at.I didn't want Harry and Ginny to fall in love…I wanted just the opposite.How did she think this potion was going to help?

"If the drinker of the potion sees the person they are in love with within ten minutes of drinking the potion, the drinker will walk up and kiss that person."

"So, you're saying if he does not love Ginny, he won't kiss her, and we'll all know."

"Exactly.Please promise me one thing Ron."

"What?"

"If Harry does kiss Ginny, you'll leave them be.They make such a sweet couple, and you have to admit, Harry wouldn't hurt her if he truly loves her."She looked at me with her "puppy-dog" eyes, and I found it hard not to agree.I figured 'why not, Harry couldn't possible love Ginny anyway.'

"Hermione," I said."I promise to give them my blessing if he truly loves her."

"Thanks Ron," she said giving me a hug.

"You know," I said."Maybe Harry will kiss you."

"I doubt that.I think I know whom he loves," she grinned.

"He does not love Ginny!"

"How would you know Ron?"

"Just forget that conversation ever took place," I said, knowing better than to argue with Hermione when we were trying to make a plan."Now, how do we make the potion?"

"It won't be hard to make it.The problem will be finding the ingredients.We should be able to get them from Snape's office."

"We'll need Harry's cloak then," I assumed.

"And how exactly are you going to get Harry's cloak from him," she asked in a degrading tone.

"Just leave it to me.Meet me in the common room at midnight, and we'll get the ingredients.I'll have the cloak with me."

"All right, but if we get in trouble Ron…"

"We're not going to, trust me."

That night as all my roommates were sleeping, I silently crept out of my bed, stopping at the cedar chest Harry uses to keep his cloak in. I quickly checked to make sure Harry was really asleep before I took the key out of its secrete hiding place, and unlocked the chest. As I opened the lid, it made a squeak, and I saw Harry start to shuffle around in his bed.

"Ron, is that you," he said, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Er, yeah."

"What are you doing?" I took that as an incantation that he didn't see me open his chest.

"I er, need to go get something that I left in the common room."

Harry didn't answer. Instead, I heard him roll over and fall back to sleep. I quietly opened the door, being careful not to wake anyone else, and slipped on out into the common room. Hermione was already waiting for me.

"We can mix up the potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.All we need to do is get a few ingredients from Snape's office."

"What ingredients do we need," I asked.

"Well, just frog's eyes and tail of newt, which I've already got.Then we need snake's liver and iguana scales, which I know we can get from Snape's office.There is just one ingredient that I'm not sure of."

"What's that," I asked.

"It's called cattywampus pentahydrus offerhydel."

"Catty-whattle pen-something offhidal?What is the heck is that?"

"It's cattywampus pentahydrus offerhydel.It's a trollic word, derived from…"

"Speak English please."

"It is a type of plant, if you were paying attention in Herbology, you'd know it grows in caves inhabited by trolls.They call it cattywampus pentahydrus offerhydel.In the English wizarding world, it is more commonly known as cattyhydel."

"Well, I've never heard of it.Let's go," I said, leading her out of the common room.We found our way easily to Snape's office, and got the snake's liver and iguana scales.We started searching frantically for the cattyhydel.I saw a bottle on one of the shelves with C6H5OH, on it.Assuming that was the plant we were looking for, I grabbed it, and calling to Hermione, we set off into Myrtle's bathroom to make the potion.

In only an hour, it was ready to be used.We placed the potion in a jar, and carried it to the common room.Seeing that it was getting late, I decided we had better wait, and take the cattyhydel five back to Snape's office the next night.I shoved the bottle into my bag, and we headed out using the invisibility cloak.We reached the common room, and I safely returned the cloak back into Harry's chest and quietly tucked into bed.

We found the perfect opportunity to give the potion to Harry the very next day.We were in the common room between classes, and Harry had a glass of pumpkin juice.Ginny walked in, causing him to look up.Meanwhile, I poured in a bunch of potion.Slowly, he took a sip and began to cough.

"What is wrong with this pumpkin juice," he choked out.

"It's a new brand.Drink it up, it's good," I covered.

He took a few more small sips, then all the sudden he drank the rest up in one huge gulp.

"You're right, once you get used to it, it's quit good."He began to sway, and added, "I feel a little dizzy."

I took this to mean the potion was working exactly as it should.We got up to go to Care of Magical Creatures, and I let out a quick breath of air as I noticed him walk right past Ginny, and out the door. 

"See," I said to Hermione."He doesn't love my sister."

"I'm not so sure of that Ron."As she said this, Harry started singing nursery rhymes and skipping down the halls."Are you sure you got the right ingredients," she asked.

"It said so right on the bottle," I told her.But, Harry was acting very peculiar.

"Draco, old buddy, old pal," Harry said, swinging an arm around Draco as we passed him down the hall.Draco glared at him, and shoved Harry's arm off his shoulder.

"Watch it Potter," he yelled, picking up his pace, and leaving us in the dust.If Crabbie and Goyle were around, I was sure Draco would've punched Harry.Luckily, they were nowhere to be seen, and Draco was smart enough not to take on three people by himself.I knew we hadn't seen the last of him though.

Hermione tapped me on the shoulder."Ron, can I see the bottle," she whispered.

"It's right here," I said, pulling out the bottle with the inscription C6H5OH.

"Oh no Ron!How much of the potion did you put in Harry's pumpkin juice?"

"The whole bottle.Why?"

"Ron you idiot, this is not cattyhydel." 

A/n So, time for a little chemistry lesson.What is C6H5OH?I'm pretty sure some of you have to know.Hehe, Ron and Hermione are in a lot of trouble now.Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up by next weekend.Please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/n2I am not promoting C6H5OH in any way.The situation was a simple accident; I do not believe any of our beloved characters would use it on purpose.


	6. Default Chapter Title

A/n Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers.Sorry about the last story.The chemical should've been C2H5OH.I'm actually a pretty smart girl; it's just that every once in a while, my blonde hair takes control of my brain!! Please forgive me for my blonde moments; I'll try to stay in control.Now that I've cleared that up, C2H5OH is ethanol.Ethanol is a fermentative product of yeast that is used to make beer (better known as alcohol)…so; Harry is a wee bit drunk right now.

# Mixed Emotions Part 6

"What is it then if it's not cattyhydel?"

"It's ethanol.I've read about it in one of my father's books."

"What?"

"Ron, the substance you put in that potion has made Harry drunk," she stated.

"Very funny Hermione," I said sarcastically.

"I'm not joking," she said almost too seriously."We can't let him go to class."

She offered to make up an excuse while I got Harry back to the common room.Harry had already encountered Draco, who knew what else he could get himself into.I caught up to Harry grabbing him by the arm.As I pulled him along into the common room, he hollered out to everyone we passed in the halls.I about slapped him when he yelled out to Cho Chang, "looking good today Chang Cho, er Cho Chang."Then he started laughing like it was the funniest thing he had ever said.I knew he needed to be restrained in a strait jacket.

When I got him into the common room, Ginny was still in there.She ran up to him and started to interrogate me.I quickly made up an excuse about the orange juice being contaminated by something.Sounded really lame, but Ginny bought it.Harry protested as I brought him up to our room.

"Harry, you're sick.You need to sleep," I told him.

"But I don't wanna slleeep.Ifell fineeee," Harry chided.

"Harry, go to sleep now."

"No Ron.I mot tirrrrd."I remembered Dean had a hammer to nail up posters at the beginning of the year.I momentarily considered finding this hammer to clunk Harry over the head with. My thoughts were interrupted as Harry suddenly ran to the bathroom. If he wasn't sick before, he sure was then.

"Whysss the room spinning," he asked as he returned through the door. He stopped at the doorway to rest his head in his arms. He did not look good.

"Harry, lie down. You're sick."

He finally listened, and lied on his bed. He eventually fell asleep after making a couple other trips to the bathroom. I headed down the stairs about the time Hermione got back from classes.

"So, what did you tell them?"

"I said that you and Harry caught a quick twenty-four hour bug."

"And they bought it?"

"Madame Pompfrey even gave me some medicine to pass on to you guys."

"Hold on to it Hermione. I think Harry is going to need it when he wakes up."

"You know, he certainly did freak out Malfoy. Malfoy was quiet all through Care of Magical Creatures. It was a nice change of scenery," she giggled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Meanwhile, I had to stop Harry from making a fool out of himself several times."

"Well, it serves you right for trying to use a potion on him."

"You helped," I stated.

"Unwillingly."

"But, I was doing it for you."

"You were not Ron.You were jealous of your little sister, so you decided to try and mess up her life."

"I did not, I just didn't want her to get hurt."

"Are you sure about that?Think about it for a minute.Harry is your best friend.Do you really think he would hurt his best friend's sister?"

"Not purposely…"

"Of course not purposely.Now come on Ron, just let them be.I think it's sweet."

"You would," I mumbled as she ascended up the stairs to her room.

"What's that," she asked turning around.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

The next day Harry was a lot better.He was acting his normal self again, thankfully, and he wasn't getting sick.Like Ginny, he quickly bought the excuse of the pumpkin juice being contaminated.He did find it amusing when Malfoy practically ran away whenever Harry got near him.I few days later, we walked down to breakfast and seeing as Ginny and Hermione was already there, quickly took a seat next to them.Then, I got to witness the very thing I was trying to prevent.

"Er, Ginny," Harry said, nervously looking down at his shoes.He became very aware of his shoelaces right then, tying and untying them as he spoke.

"Yes Harry," she too began to find the floor quite interesting.

"I was er, wondering, if, er you would er…"

"Yes I'd love too," Ginny said, swinging her arms around him before he even got to ask.

"Really?That's great," he replied, looking very relieved.

They walked of to class hand and hand, seeming to forget about Hermione and I.

"That's great.Now we're nonexistent," I said to Hermione.

"You are going to leave them alone at the ball.Correct," Hermione said in her you'd-better-agree-with-me tone.

"Yeah, whatever you say," I said while thinking the exact opposite.

"Yes you are going to, and I am going to go with you to the ball just to make sure of that."

I knew there was no sense in arguing with her.For some odd reason, she had made up her mind that Harry and Ginny made the perfect couple, and she was not going to let him stop them from becoming one.'But maybe,' I thought, 'I can convince her otherwise at the ball.'

"Alright, but just remember, you can't keep your eye on me forever," I warned.

"You want to make a bet," she teased as we headed towards Charms.

A/n I'll make the next part the ball.Sorry it was so short, and hopefully my blondness did not take effect on this part.

Disclaimer:I don't own them.


	7. Default Chapter Title

A/n thanks to my reviewers!!This part is H/G (of course!!When would I steer you wrong), and I maybe have a little R/H in here, but I guess you'll have to read to find out.

# Mixed Emotions part 7

December 31st came quickly.Before I knew it, it was the day of the Glitter Ball.Ginny and Harry both walked around nervous the entire day, and even Hermione seemed a little ill at ease for some strange reason.Harry told me of his plans for a special first kiss at midnight.What he didn't know was that I was going to try anything in my power to make sure that first kiss wasn't Ginny.

Harry and me got ready about an hour before the ball, and we still ended up waiting in the common room for the girls.I refrained from telling Harry I was going to the dance with Hermione in fear that I would never find the end of his teasing.He was so wrapped up in Ginny that he didn't even bother to ask Hermione or me who we were going to the dance with.

"So Ron, who is this date that you are waiting for," Harry asked slyly while we were waiting for our dates to come down.

"Well, er…"I was interrupted as I saw Hermione walk down the stairs.My mind started whirling; I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.Her hair was half up in a bun; the rest was flowing around her shoulders in ringlet curls.I had to stop my train of thoughts flowing through my head…'No, wait.What am I thinking?This is Hermione.'…I shook my head to get those evil thoughts out of it, those thoughts that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Ginny's coming down in a bit Harry," she said as she made her way down.

"Wait a minute, who's your date Hermione," Harry asked.

"Well, Ron and I sort of decided to go together," she said, intertwining her arm around mine.I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing would come out.Harry started laughing so hard; I thought he was going to pass out.He shut up as soon as Ginny made her way down, watching her in a way that made me want to throw up.

"You er, look beautiful," Harry told Ginny.

"Thanks Harry.Shall we go?"They also intertwined their arms and headed for the portrait hole, once again forgetting about Hermione and I.

"Just calm down and forget about them," Hermione whispered to me as we followed Harry and Ginny.I couldn't forget about them.At that moment I was too worried about where my thoughts would trial if I did forget about Harry and Ginny.

We walked into the Great Hall, and Harry and Ginny seemed to jump right out onto the dance floor, not even bothering to look back at Hermione and I.

"They could at least acknowledge our presence," were my first words I said to Hermione all night.

"It doesn't bother me.Give them time Ron; it is just the beginning of their relationship.They need time to be alone for awhile, to get adjusted."

"Will you quit saying things about my sister and Harry being in a relationship?"

"Your sister and Harry _are_ in a relationship.Deal with it," she said with a hint of anger in her voice. 

"What if I don't want to _deal _with it?"

"You know, what you need is to find someone to keep your mind off of Harry and Ginny."

"Oh, and who would you suggest beings as I don't have a chance in hell with Fleur?"

"Watch your language Ron!There are plenty of girls around Hogwarts, they can't all be that bad."

"What does me finding a girl have to do with Ginny and Harry?"

"Just forget it Ron," she said getting annoyed."Are you even going to dance, or are you just going to sit here, feeling sorry for yourself all night."

"Fine," I sighed."Come on then," I said, holding my hand out for her to take.

"What?You think I want to dance with you now?You didn't even ask me!"

"Okay.Hermione, will you dance with me?Are you happy now?"I could tell by the look on her face she was not.

"You know Ron, you could at least be happy that you found someone to go with."

"What do you mean found someone?I didn't ask you, you told me you were going to the dance with me."

"I was trying to be your friend; I even thought it may be fun, but I should have figured you'd ruin it."She turned to leave, but I caught her by the arm to stop her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry.I would really like you to dance with me," I said in all honesty.

"Don't think I'm going to forgive you that easily," but I could tell be the look on her face I was already starting to break her down.

"Please Hermione.I would really be honored if you would dance with me," I said dropping her arm, and offering my hand to her.

"I don't know.How do I know it isn't some ploy to break up Harry and Ginny?"

"If you'll dance with me, I promise not to mention another word about them all night."

"Fine then," she said, taking my hand as I let her out to the floor.I couldn't help but notice how soft her hand felt in mine.I shook my head again to get the foreign thoughts to go away.

We were having such a great time dancing, that I was surprised when the clock struck midnight.I looked on seethingly as Harry and Ginny shared their first kiss.I started towards them, when Hermione grabbed my hand, and surprised me by kissing me on the cheek.She whispered, "you promised," in my ear.

I put my hand to the place on my cheek that was still burning from when she kissed it.She blushed a little when I looked back at her.My thoughts again started flowing in ways I really didn't want them to go.I kept telling myself I just needed to get out more, all these times I was alone with Hermione was just getting to me a little.

"What was that for," I finally managed to choke out.

"Just trying to get your mind off of Harry and Ginny," she said as her cheeks slightly flushed.

'She looks cute when she blushes,' I thought."What am I thinking?"It took me awhile to realize I said that second sentence aloud.

"You are finally realizing you should leave Harry and Ginny alone," Hermione asked.

"Er, yeah," I said, quickly covering up."Hermione, do you still love him?"

"You mean Harry?"

"Yeah, who else would I be talking about?"

"Oh," she said."I love him as a friend, but nothing more."

The rest of the dance was spent in silence, except for the occasional "sorry" when I stepped on Hermione's foot.As we walked back into the common room, I saw Harry and Ginny ahead of us.They were talking and laughing about something, and I could see the look of admiration he had for her.'Maybe he really does like her,' I thought.'And here I am trying in all my power to break up my best friend and my little sister.I should be happy for them.Two of my most favorite people are falling in love.'

I had so many thoughts running around in my head that night, it was no surprise to me that I couldn't get to sleep.

A/n Okay, that was weird!!Did I rush the dance part-if I did, go ahead and let me know in your review (hint, hint)!!I'll hopefully have the next part of A Glimmer Within A Trial up tomorrow night, since I got such great feedback.I'm also about half done with a Christmas fluff story thingy (I know, but I just couldn't help writing a Christmas fluff story thingy at Christmas time)!!

Disclaimer: I don't own them. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

A/n There will only be one or two more parts to this story after this one, so please R&R!!And to anyone who reads the Glimmer series, I am working on the next part, so hopefully I'll be able to get it up within the next two days J!!

Mixed Emotions Part 8

After that night, nothing seemed the same.I remained very confused, but of course I wouldn't admit it to Harry or Hermione, so I went on with my life.I finally figured that maybe it was alright that Harry goes out with Ginny, and I ignored those nasty and pestering feelings I continued to get whenever I got too close to Hermione.My solution was to stay as far away from Hermione as possible…I don't mean that I stopped being her friend, I still talked to her and fought with her just like I normally would.I just refrained from touching her, or looking at her for that matter.At first, it didn't seem like she noticed, but after about a week of it she started to get agitated pretty easily.

That went on for about two months, until our next Hogsmeade weekend.Harry announced that he and Ginny were going as a couple, but they were going to meet up with us again in The Three Broomsticks.I had no choice but to go there with Hermione.

So there we were, walking down the street of Hogsmeade together, when Hermione decided to bring up my actions during the last couple of months.

"Ron, why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you," I shot at her.

"Then what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong.Why do you think I'm avoiding you?"

"I don't know.You still talk to me like always.It's just…you're different," she stated.

"What do you mean I'm different?"

"It's like you're afraid to get near me.What did I do to you," she looked on the verge of tears.

"Nothing Hermione."To prove it to her, I walked up and gave her a hug…sort of.More like a pat on the back, but I did get her to smile.My fears came to surface again as I kept thinking how sweet her smile was.Worse yet, I thought about how I would like to give her a real hug…maybe more.

I dragged her into the Three Broomsticks so I could get my thoughts together._Maybe if I get into a crowded room, my thoughts will return to normal_ I thought.It wasn't working very well though.As we sat down, I tried to keep my attention toward the rest of the room, and not on Hermione.After a couple minutes though, I figured I'd better talk to her, otherwise she might bring up that I'm avoiding her again.

"Hermione," I said, she jerked her head towards me, catching my eyes for a second.She looked down just as quickly.

"What?"I couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or annoyed.

"Could you, er…" I stopped as I realized that I really didn't know what to ask her.I said the first thing that come to mind."Could you tell me what our homework was in Charms on Thursday?"

"Oh," she said.Once again, I couldn't tell if she was bored or disappointed.I almost decided on disappointed…but why would she be disappointed.What did she think I was going to say?

Suddenly she smiled, remembering something."Ron, we don't have Charms on Thursday."

"Oh, I meant Friday," I said to cover up my mistake._What is Hermione playing at anyway_ I thought.

"Oh," that phrase was getting mighty old."We just had to read the next two chapters.You really should have started that already Ron."

I smiled, she was back to her same old nagging."Remember what I said earlier this year about being spontaneous?"

"Yes," she said, confused.

"I'm being spontaneous, and waiting until Sunday night to start my homework," I teased.

"That's not being spontaneous.That's being lazy," she said, swatting me on the shoulder.

"You should try it sometime."

"Try what?Being spontaneous or being lazy?"

I was trying to think of a good comeback, when Harry and Ginny decided to grace in on our presence.I didn't know why, but I felt slightly disappointed.We sent Madame Rosmerta off to get us all some butterbeers as Harry and Ginny forced Hermione to sit by me in the booth, so they could sit next to each other.

After Ginny took Hermione's place on the seat, Harry scooted in so close to her a third person could have came and easily sat on the seat along with them.I ignored the fact that Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders.It didn't seem to bug me much anymore, I was finally getting used to the idea of them being together.

"Scoot over," Hermione said to me as she plopped into the seat.I glared at Harry, thinking that was the one thing I was trying to avoid-sitting too close to Hermione.I scooted up next to the wall.

"Do you think I have cooties," she asked, looking offended.

"Exactly," I teased.She didn't say anything, but she put on an innocent looking smile as if she was up to something.I gave her the same look._Two can play at this game_, I thought.Our game was interrupted by Harry.

"Quit flirting you two," he said, smiling smugly.

"Ewww," I commented."Me and Hermione?That's sick!Maybe it's you and Hermione."

"Yuck!You know I don't like Hermione that way."

I turned to say something to Hermione, but she was gone.I spotted her by the door just as she slammed it shut.Harry looked as if he didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"What is so funny Harry?Look what you just did to Hermione!You should go apoligize!"

"**_I _**didn't do anything," Harry said.

"What do you mean you didn't do anything?You know how Hermione feels about you, and you just said you don't like her in that way," I exploided.

"I talked to Hermione just the other day.She's over me Ron.She has been for a long time."

"She told me that too, but did you really believe her," I shouted as I went after Hermione.I couldn't believe what a prat Harry was being._Harry knew how Hermione felt about him, and he just completely shut her down_._She obviously wasn't over him by the way she just reacted.How could he do that to her?Hermione is averyspecial girl, she shouldn't be shot down like that._All those thoughts and more ran through my mind as I followed her back through the Honeydukes passageway to Hogwarts, and into the common room.I momentarily paused as she slammed the door to the girls dorm, right before I walked in and sat down beside Hermione on her bed.

A/n I think I'm cursed to always portray the males in my stories as idiots!!If you knew most of the guys I grew up with, or befriended, (Much as I love them) you'd see whyJ

Disclaimer: I don't own them


	9. Default Chapter Title

A/nI'm back from an awesome trip!!And now I have a cold.Anyway, there will be one more part of this story after this.Then I'm going to put my undivided attention towards my Glimmer series.This is kinda strangeJ

# Mixed Emotions Part 9

As I sat next to her on her bed, Hermione shot me a deathly stare.'What did **_I _**do,' I thought.I decided I had better speak first; she looked like she was about to kill someone.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry about what…"

"Get out," she hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, get out of my room.You don't belong up here.I want to be left alone."

"Don't get angry with me just because of what Harry said," I told her, beginning to raise my voice.

"What Harry said?I do not care what Harry said," she spat.

"Then what is your problem?"

"Forget it Ron.You are an idiot," she shot as she pushed me out the door.

"I can't believe I actually felt sorry for you when Harry put you down," I shouted.But it was no use; the door had already been slammed into my face.I walked slowly back down the stairs, turning for a second at the bottom to stare at the door that was recently shut in my face; it was still closed.Harry and Ginny must've followed me back to Hogwarts, because they were waiting on the couch.They looked a little preoccupied at the moment, so I had to clear my throat to get their attention.

"Ron!Sorry about that," he said, jumping away from Ginny.

"You should be.Can you believe Hermione is mad at **_me_** now?"

"No, I never would've guessed," he said with somewhat a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"What are you trying to get at," I asked.As if I could possibly become more confused at the moment.

"Nothing," he smirked."I just don't think I was the cause of Hermione's little outburst back there."

"Of course you were.Why else would she get that upset?"

"Do you really think she is still hung up on me," Harry asked innocently.

"Well I didn't.I thought she was over you, until today."

Ginny finally decided to give me some of her own input."Ron, Hermione **_is_** over Harry.She even gave me her blessing to go out with him a long time ago."

"Your blessing as in 'You win; you can have Harry'," I asked.

"No.Her exact words were, 'I am glad my very best friend has found such a great girl Ginny.I know Ron is going to give you trouble, but I give you and Harry my complete blessing."

"And how long ago was that," I asked, unbelieving.

"A couple weeks before Harry and I started going out," she answered.

"But didn't you start going out that time we met you two in Hogsmeade?Remember, Hemione and I waited in the Three Broomsticks for you two, and Harry came to announce that he and you were out on a date."

"Of course I remember silly.And yes, that was when Harry and I first officially went out."

"And she gave you her blessings two weeks before **_that_**?"'Great wizards!What is Hermione **_on_**,' I thought.'What is she trying to pull?'

"Her **_sincere_** blessings," Ginny emphasized.

"Er, okay.I think I'm going to go up to bed now." I didn't know what else to say.All these thoughts were running around in my mind, and I needed to calm them in some way.I decided I either needed to talk to Hermione, or lay in bed to sort them out.The latter idea won out.After all, I didn't know what to say to Hermione, and why would I want to talk to **_her_** anyway? She just called me an idiot and slammed the door in my face.As far as I was concerned, she could deal with her problems on her own; I tried to help her, and I tried to be reasonable, but what did she do?She turned on me, and caused me more confusion.I had one last thing to get off my chest as I headed for my dorm.

"Ginny, Harry."

"Hmm," they said simultaneously.

"I give you two my blessings."

Ginny ran up to give me a hug.As soon as she let go of me, Harry slapped me on the back."Thanks," he said.

"No problem," I answered, heading up to my room.

I couldn't sleep.I was tossing and turning to the beat of snores coming from the other bunks.The worst part, I was still unable to sort out everything that had happened since the beginning of fifth year.It was drafty in our dorm, so I finally decided to go into the common room and sit by the fire.I sat down in the warm and cozy chair, and that was where I fell asleep.

I woke to the sounds of books slamming around.Squinting from the light, I glanced at the clock.Whoever was in the common room must be an early riser, I thought.It was only seven o'clock, and it was Sunday morning.'Who would get up at seven o'clock on a Sunday morning to study?'My brain answered the question as soon as it asked it-Hermione.

"Hey," I said, still trying to adjust to the light.I momentarily forget about our fight the previous day.

"Why is it everywhere I go, you're there," she shot.She was apparently still mad for reasons I did not know.

I was about to shoot something cruel back to her, but when I looked in her eyes I stopped.Was that hurt I saw?I forgot my previous plan of action, and decided to tone it down.

"What is wrong Hermione?"

"Nothing you would understand," she snapped.

"I'm confused Hermione.What are you thinking?"

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking.Believe me, you don't," she said, gaining a sad tone in her voice.

"Yes I do Hermione."

"Why do you want to know Ron?So you could torture me?"

"No!"

"Then why?"

"I, er…"I really didn't know how to answer that question.

"That's what I thought," she said, turning her back on me.

"I gave Harry and Ginny my blessings last night," I said in one last attempt to stop her.It worked.She turned, and gave me a half-smile.

"That's good of you Ron."

"Ginny told me you gave them your blessings months ago.Is that true?"

"Yes it is," she said, taking a seat on the arm of the chair.

She seemed to be forgiving me for _whatever_ I did to her, when I had to open my big mouth again."So what was all this for Hermione?If you were over Harry, and really gave Ginny your blessings, then why did you go through all this charade?"

"I did it because you seemed bound and determined to break Harry and Ginny up."

"I guess you were right again Hermione," I said, causing her to finally give me a full-blown smile.

"Of course I was."

"One more question.Why did you get so upset last night?"

"Because you are an idiot," she answered, still smiling.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing Ron.Just forget it."

But of course, no, I couldn't forget it."Come on Hermione, you had to get mad for a reason."

"Will you please just let it go?"

"No I won't," I snapped."One of my best friends suddenly blew up at me last night, and she won't tell me why."

"Do you really want to know why Ron?Do you?"She madly grabbed me by the wrists, and pulled me up off of the couch to face her."How's **_this_** for being spontaneous," she asked, right before it happened.

That was when she kissed me.

A/nHaha, You'll have to find out their reactions and everything in the next one!!I hope it wasn't too OOC for Hermione to do that, I just always thought she was kinda gutsy when she wanted to be (she did slap Malfoy)!!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything!!


	10. Default Chapter Title

A/n Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far.This is it, I don't know if I like the ending very well, but it was the best I could do.It includes a short epilogue!

# Mixed Emotions Part 10

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity before she let go of my wrists.Before I even had time to react, she was out the door.I got up to follow her, but I was stopped by Ginny, whom had just descended down the stairs of the fourth year girl's dorm.

"What did you do to Hermione this time," she asked me.

"I er…Ginny, do you know what is going on with Hermione lately?"

"What do you want to know," she said, teasingly.

"This is no time for games Ginny.Hermione just kissed me!"

"And how did you react," she asked, not surprised by my statement.

"I didn't get a chance to react.She ran out on me."

"Well, then maybe you should go find her."

"You're right," I said, turning to exit out the porthole.I didn't know what I was going to say to Hermione when I found her, but I knew I had to find her soon.I realized that if there was any chance Hermione could like me, as in more than a friend, I wanted to take that chance.Hermione was everything a guy could dream of:intelligent, compassionate, and understanding.She may not be the prettiest girl in the world, but she can be very pretty when she wants to be.Why couldn't have I realized this sooner?Perhaps it was because I was too busy worrying about Harry and Ginny, I couldn't see what was right in front of me.

I fond Hermione in the first place I looked-in the library.She looked up at me from a book she was reading.Strangely, it looked as though she was smiling!

"Hermione, we need to talk," I said as I approached her.

"What is it," she asked, her brown eyes smiling up at me.I was beginning to be afraid that Hermione really was brewing love potions.

Seeing as she wasn't too upset, I thought up a witty comment."You know Hermione, kissing me is not going to make Harry fall desperately in love with you."

"I guess I'll have to come up with another plan of action then."

"What?"That was not how I imagined her reacting.But, Hermione hasn't been acting like herself lately, I realized.

"I'm just kidding Ron.Harry is just my friend."

"Then why did you tell me you were in love with him?"

"I thought I was."

"Then what made you change your mind," I asked hopefully.

"It's almost as if I thought I was supposed to love Harry.Everywhere we went people were pairing us up:Rita Skeeter, our schoolmates, even your mother Ron.But, I didn't really get a chance to figure out how **_I _**feel, I just assumed that I had to fall in love with him since he was my hero and best friend."

"But, he's not your only best friend," I protested.

"I know that, and you and Harry know that, but everyone else seems to believe Harry and I are better friends because Harry and I usually get along while you and I always fight.But, that does not mean we do not like each other…we just have different opinions on certain things.No one else seems to realize that."

"So, when did you realize you didn't love Harry?I mean, as a boyfriend."

"When Harry first started liking Ginny and none of us were talking to each other.I had a months time to think for myself."

"That long.Then, why did you go along with my whole plan?"

"Because you were way too stubborn and persistent, and so was I.When I asked you to help me, that was my last desperate plea to keep my insanity.I figured I might as well give in and see how far along in your plan you could actually get.I knew you'd never break Harry and Ginny up, and after a while, I didn't care."

There was one more question filling up my mind that I knew I had to ask."Hermione, why did you kiss me?"

"Why do you think?"To my disappointment, she wasn't going to give in and tell me too easily.I decided to beat her at her own game, and say the last thing she expected to hear.

"Do you mind if I kiss you back?"

She paused for what seemed like centuries to me.In what was actually only a couple seconds, she replied, "I would Ron, but there is one problem."

I tried my hardest not to show the disappointment on my face.I knew I had to have blown it.Maybe the kiss was just a big mistake.I took a deep breath, and muttered, "why."

"I promised that I would Avada Kedavara you if you ever got hung up on a girl.I know I said I'd be doing both of us a favor, but I lied.I don't what to Avada Kedavara you."

"Hey, who said I was hung up on you," I teased, right before I leaned over and kissed her.

# Mixed Emotions

Epilogue

Okay, enough of the mushy story.

We have finally arrived at the train station, where Ginny, Harry, and I are walking up to Platform 9¾.I am waiting anxiously for Hermione to arrive at the station.After all, she is my girlfriend now, and I haven't seen her in a week.

There she is!"Hi Ron!I'm so excited to get back to Hogwarts," she starts rambling."I have read over our new books only twice this summer; I hope I don't get behind.Oh, aren't you excited Ron?"

"Well…"

"I know; I know…stupid question.Of course you're not excited to go back.You hate school."

"Well, actually Hermione.This year might not be so bad after all."

She smiles at me, and grabbing my hand, pulls me onto the Hogwarts Express where we go to find a private compartment with Harry and Ginny.

I guess you could say it was a happy ending, but it's not.It's a happy beginning.

A/nI got that last line from Anastasia.I love that movie!This was the hardest part for me to write, so please tell me what you thought.I will be continuing on with A Glimmer Within A Trial sometime this week (maybe Wednesday).

Disclaimer:I don't own them.


End file.
